It's Wonderland
by FukaiMori
Summary: Kagome gets pulled into another world through a book. Inu-Yash goes through and trys to get her back and apologize for hurting her... easy? Not when you're having relationship problems like those two, and have to gather Four Jewel's just to get home.
1. Taking Me Over

FM: Strange idea after trying all of the others. Some parts are from the second InuYasha movie. Inu-Yasha: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass or something like that. Cloud! Disclamah PLEASE!  
  
Cloud: *sighs* FukaiMori doesn't own ANY Inu-Yasha characters Movies or Episode, and yes Fukai Mori is her favorite song; why else would her pen name be that???  
  
FM: HEE. ^___^ And??  
  
Cloud: But she does own, Saturn, and Hotaru; who got that same name from 'Sailor Moon.' baka.  
  
FM: I'm gonna tell Riku on you.  
  
Cloud: *rolls his eyes*  
  
FM: Enjoy! *tackles Cloud* Roll your eyes at me, will you!??  
  
Cloud: AACK!  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
[Kagome dressed in the priestess attire holding her bow, looking somewhat sad.]  
  
"Taking Me Over"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome eyes slowly open and stared directly at the fire inside Kaede's hut. The girl wasn't able to sleep not after running into Kikyou once more for who knows how many times.  
  
And as usual, Inu-Yasha began to act differently when Kikyou was around.  
  
"*sniff*"  
  
'Damn it..' Kagome raised one of her hands and wiped away the salt water what was already wielding up. 'Why do I always get like this???' Kagome thought as she rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes, trying to stop crying.  
  
She laid there silently for sometime as the burning fire was warming her face. Her thought taunting her about Inu-Yasha loving Kikyou so much that he could never forget her.  
  
Kagome sat up and watch Shippou rolled down to the edge of her sleeping bag. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. 'Stupid Inu-Yasha!' she thought. 'Why do you always do this to me? Why did you make me fall in love with you then hurt me????' Kagome clutched her knees closer.  
  
'I-I can't stay here, I'm tired of being hurt, I'm tired of being compare to Kikyou, I'm tired of being mistaken for her! No matter how many times I say I'm not her or anyone's reincarnation, they still think I am!' Warm tears began to slide down Kagome's cheek. 'I'm tired of everything. I just want to go home and be alone...' the girl buried her face into her knees and began to cry silently.  
  
'To go home to mom, jii-san, Souta, and the twins.' Kagome thought, thinking about her little brother and her two new siblings. 'hai.... that sounds like a good idea.'  
  
Kagome looked around to see Sangou on the opposite side of her and Miroku next to her, all asleep. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
'Sorry guys, you've all been great friends and I do want to be around you, but right now... I'm tired of everything. It's time that I return home...'   
  
Kagome silently climbed out of her bag and warped up Shippou in one of her extra blankets. She grabbed her bag and began to stuff in her belongings, tears blinded her, making it harder for her to concentrate.  
  
'Damn you, Inu-Yasha...' Kagome thought, taking a minute to wipe away the freshly new tears.  
  
"Myu."  
  
"Uh?" Kagome looked down to se Kirara standing there, looking at her with her big red eyes. The girl smiled and petted the cat's head. "I'll miss you too, Kirara." she stood up and crept out the door with her stuff.  
  
"Myu."  
  
Kagome looked back to see that the little cat youkai was still following her. "No Kirara, you have to stay here, I'm going back to my time and you can't come."  
  
"Myu.." the little youkai transformed into its biggerself and walked up to Kagome. The girl smiled and climbed on.  
  
"You know where to go." Kirara gave a deep rumble as Kagome response and bounded off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome where are you!??"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome-sama!"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!! Where did Kagome go!??" Shippou cried as Kaede pat his head. Inu-Yasha, Sangou, Miroku had been looking ever since dawn to find out that Kagome had disappeared.  
  
"You sure you can't sniff her out, Inu-Yasha?" Sangou asked turning to look at the hanyou.  
  
"No, the only scent of her still lingers in the hut." Inu-Yasha looked around. "Hey Sangou. Where's Kirara??"  
  
The Demon Slayer and the Monk both froze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoo! That took all night just to get here." Kagome slid off Kirara's back and picked up her stuff.  
  
"Meowr." Kirara sadly nudge Kagome as if telling her not to go. The girl smiled sadly and stroke the youkai's head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kirara, but I have to go. I just need to rest from all this." 'And more..' Kagome thought as she picked up her bag and turned to Kirara.  
  
"Protect everyone for me, Kirara."  
  
With that, Kagome turned and disappeared in the well. Kirara just stood there and pawed the well and gave out a soft 'mew,' before going back to the village.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Hm?" A girl of age five with long black hair, bangs parted in the middle and golden amber eyes looked up from the television. A girl of the same age and looked the same only with grey eyes, tore her eyes away from the t.v. screen and looked at her twin.  
  
"Saturn-neechan?"  
  
"Onee-chan is here." the other five year old, Saturn took off and ran out of the room. Souta looked up from his game to see one of his twin sister gone and the other left. "Whatta Saturn say, Hotaru?"  
  
"She said that Onee-chan is here, nii-chan." Hotaru looked at her older brother. The boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So soon?" he stood up as he put his game on paused and began to walk out of the room with Hotaru following him. "That's strange, nee-chan doesn't usually come home within in weeks."  
  
Hotaru looked at Souta and back at the door to see Saturn just beginning to put her shoes on.  
  
"Are you sure she's home, Saturn?" Souta asked, putting his hand behind his head. The young girl nodded as she stuck on her other shoe.  
  
"I know she's here. I heard someone in the well shrine." she quickly raced outside with Hotaru and Souta still following her. The two were barefoot so they didn't have to put their shoes on.  
  
Saturn reached the door first and busts it open just to see Kagome climbing out of the well. "Onee-chan!!" Saturn raced down the steps and glomped her sister. Souta and Hotaru came in and did the same.  
  
Kagome smiled. 'Its great to be back home.' she embraced her siblings close to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT!? What do you mean she went back home!?" Inu-Yasha roared as Myoga had told what Kirara had told him.  
  
"It seems that Kagome-sama was in pain last night and wanted to go back home, Inuyasha-sama." Myoga jumped up and down, trying to calm the hanyou down. Inu-Yasha just clenched his fist.  
  
'Why, why would she do that!?' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
"Myoga-sama." Sangou looked at the flea on the hanyou's shoulder. "What did you mean she was in 'pain,' last night? She wasn't injured from the battle with the youkai and..." Sangou let her voice drift off and covered her mouth.  
  
"What? What is it?" Miroku asked as Inu-Yasha and him looked at Sangou, who had cast her eyes on the ground.  
  
"I understand now." Sangou whispered, putting a hand on her chest.   
  
"Understand what!?" Inu-Yasha shouted, getting irritated once more. Sangou glared at him then looked away.  
  
"She wasn't hurt physically, she was hurt mentally. It was probably the last straw when we ran into Kikyou and your feelings for the priestess had gotten in the way."  
  
"Huh?" The hanyou stared at the Demon Slayer as Shippou crawled up onto his shoulder.  
  
"So, are you saying that Inu-Yasha made Kagome-chan run away?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
*BONK!*  
  
"@_@" Shippou fell to the ground as Inu-Yasha punched the young kitsune on the head.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should let Kagome heal for sometime. She knows that you are still in love with Kikyou no matter what, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha looked at Sangou. "But for some reason it pains her heart and yesterday battle was probably the last straw."  
  
"Myu." Kirara rubbed herself underneath Sangou's chin as if saying that she was right. Miroku nodded as Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Stupid bitch, how many times do I have to tell her!?" he ran off.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Sangou shouted after the hanyou. "Where are you going!??"  
  
"To get Kagome back!!!!" The hanyou shouted as he took off.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Stubborn fool."  
  
'Kagome, how could you let that get in your way with us!?' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Are you sure, Kagome?" Jii-san looked at his granddaughter, who was dressed in her street clothes.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'm sure, jii-san. I don't want him coming back for me... anymore." she turned around and walked away.  
  
Souta and the twins just watched the girl go and looked at each other; wondering what she was doing was a good idea. The grandpa sighed.  
  
"Saturn, Hotaru." the twins stepped up. "I need a lid to cover it up for good, and strong seals to keep it shut forever." he looked at the well. "Do what you need to do to seal it up."  
  
Hotaru and Saturn looked at each other and look back at their grandfather. "Your sure, jii-sama?" The grandpa nodded. The twins sighed and walked away to find the tools that their grandfather needed to seal up the well.  
  
"Souta," the boy looked at his grandfather.  
  
"Hai, jii-chan?"  
  
"Go see if you can cheer your sister up, by making some oden." Souta nodded and race for the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha stood at the well, taking in deep breaths. 'I can smell her scent and it's still fresh, which means she didn't leave not too long ago.' the hanyou crouched on well, wondering if he should go on with this or not.  
  
'She does get scary when she's angry.' Inu-Yasha thought remembering all those time when he had pissed off Kagome so much or something else did. "Feh, she's just a mere mortal... well, not really." Inu-Yasha crouched there for sometime.  
  
'Your so stupid Kagome, How could you let the way I feel about Kikyou, in your way? Does it bother you that much?' the hanyou eyes seemed to soften up. 'You really didn't say that it did nor did you act like it bothers you so much...'  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up. "But I am going to make you come back, even if you had to 'sit' me a couple of times." he jumped in and expected a bright light to surround him like usual, but instead he just landed on the bottom of the well.  
  
'What?' Inu-Yasha kneeled there, his hands resting on the cool soil. 'Why-why wasn't I able to get through? What is preventing me from going on? What a minute, that scent. It's Kagome's! I can smell it coming through the dirt.'  
  
Inu-Yasha began to dig, trying to seek the scent.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"There, just in incase." Kagome climbed down from top of the well as an arrow stabbed into the lid of the well, glowed.  
  
Grandpa looked at Kagome. "What are you trying to say, Kagome? That my seals won't work??" Kagome sweat drop.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure; cause the last time you said that you seal the well..."  
  
~*FLASH BACK EARLIER WHEN KAGOME HAD TRAVEL THROUGH THE WELL FOR THE FIRST TIME TO FEDUAL JAPAN*~  
  
Kagome sitting down, blow-drying her hair, "Huh... spells?"  
  
"Yup!" Grandpa raised his steaming hot tea. "I sealed it with new wonder-working spells scrolls and set up a warding shield. That well will remain shut forever."  
  
~*Fast Forward A Little More..*~  
  
Kagome and her family sitting around the table eating oden just as the door slide open to revealed a aggrated Inu-Yasha with a piece of paper in his hair.   
  
Kagome looked behind her, a piece of food about to be put in her mouth. "Inu...Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"You, who told you that you could come trotting home, eh!?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"B-but how... Where... where did you?" Kagome was very confused.  
  
"The well, fool! Where else!?" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
"The well? But..."  
  
"Its a lie!" Grandpa said. "Those barrier scrolls were passed down through generation after generation in this shrine and they..."  
  
"Scrolls?" Inu-Yasha pulled out a scroll that was in his hair. "You mean these scraps of paper? You thought they could stop me?"  
  
"*GASP!*" Grandpa was in shock.  
  
"Aww gee, jiya.."  
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
The grandfather rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, so I thought they would seal it up, but I'm sure that these scrolls will do!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm sure, jii-san. I'm just going to leave the arrow in there, just for more reassurance." she walked pass her grandfather and the siblings.  
  
Hotaru looked at Souta, who look back at her as Saturn stared at Kagome, with a sad look on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
Inu-Yasha snatched back his hand as it was burned. He looked at the ground to see something glowing. 'The same light from the arrows that Kagome fires.' he put a hand on the glow to feel it burn before snatching it back.  
  
'But why, why would she block the well??' Inu-Yasha thought, just staying in the same spot he was.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FM: It's gonna get weirder later on, believe me, it will. And I have to say; I sort of got his idea from 'Fushigi Yugi,' I like that manga; tis quite funny. And like the manga or the character from the manga, Maika. Kagome will be able to come back whenever she wants, well at least when the book is not closed. ^^;; I guess you can say its a 'Fushigi Yugi,' and 'Inu-Yasha,' crossover even though there's not that much from 'Fushigi Yugi' in it... well maybe the story line would be in here... sort of.. ^^;;  
  
Cloud: Great, you really must stop coming up with weird stories like this.  
  
FM: Hai, dickface.  
  
Cloud: WHAT WAS THAT!?  
  
FM: Hai, sir.  
  
Cloud:...  
  
Sora: *laughs*  
  
Riku: Review! 


	2. The Book of the Eyes of the Four Tigers

[Kagome standing on the well with Hotaru, Saturn and Souta who is holding Buyo; next to her.]  
  
The Book of "The Eyes of the Four Tigers"  
  
---------------------------  
~*3 Days Later*~  
  
*ROLLLLL!*  
  
*ROLLLLL!*  
  
A girl with long black hair with the bangs parted in the middle and gold amber eyes roller blade down the hill, the wind whipping at her hair and face and school outfit. She quickly turned a left, her left arm extended out to catch her balance.  
  
"AH!?? EHHH!!"  
  
Saturn almost was knocked off balance as a group of people running together, came out of no where and caught her off guard.  
  
"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!! Watch out!" Saturn weaved through the group then sighed in relief as she made it out of there in one piece. "Huh?"  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
"Itai...."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A girl with long black hair, bangs parted in the middle with grey eyes sitting next to Souta; looked up from the television to see another look alike only with golden amber eyes, walk in with roller blades slung over her shoulder. A red mark of a pole was printed on her face.  
  
The girl giggled. "Had an accident, didn't we dear twiny?" the girl giggled again. Saturn growled and threw a stuff animal at her twin.  
  
"Urusei, Hotaru." she stalked off, tossing her skates in her room as she moved to a room down the hall. Slowly, she opened up the door to see a girl dressed in a summer dress at the desk scribbling furiously. Souta came up next to Saturn standing taller then her peeked in to see Kagome busy with her summer homework.  
  
"Need any help, onee-chan?" Saturn asked, and then quickly shut the door as her and Souta heard an animal growl as their response. The amber eye girl looked at her 'brother,' giving a nervous grin.  
  
"I'm taking that as a no." she walked off. Souta looked at Kagome's closed door and ran after Saturn.  
  
"Nee, Saturn want to help make her lunch?" Souta asked heading for the kitchen. Saturn didn't get a chance to say anything as her twin; Hotaru popped out of no where and was nodding furiously. Souta smiled.  
  
"Come on! I'm sure onee-chan is hungry." Hotaru pulled her twin towards the kitchen.  
  
Kagome leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. It had only been three days since she came back home from Feudal Japan, but her heart seems to ache so much; that a couple of times she had wanted to go to the shrine and pull the arrow out and find Inu-Yasha and apologized.  
  
'But I'm not ready. My heart stills aches, but it aches more I think about Inu-Yasha still being in love with Kikyou.' Kagome put a hand on her chest and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
She open up her eyes to see her vision had blurred. Kagome blinked them away and tried to concentrate on her homework.  
  
"*sniff! sniff!*" 'Is that...' Kagome looked away from her work as she sniffed the air, then stood up and follow the aroma. 'Oden?'  
  
When she reached the kitchen, Kagome had found a bowel of oden on the table, a smile light on her face and looked around, but to see no one insight.  
  
'Thanks guys...' Kagome sat down and began to eat her fill. Saturn, Hotaru and Souta smiled at one another, happy that Kagome was enjoying her food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How long do you think its gonna be, Kaede-sama?" Miroku looked up at the hanyou who was sitting in one of the cherry branches, sulking.  
  
"I don't know, Miroku." Kaede began to walk, using her bow as a walking stick. "It seems it's going to be one of those long fights, unless the two could have their 'talk,'"  
  
"But with the well sealed." Miroku followed after Kaede. "Kagome won't return and Inu-Yasha can't go to her time." he look back at the hanyou. Kaede nodded, sighing.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat there hands in his sleeves as a sullen expression was on his face.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
"Myu." Kirara jumped up onto the branch where Inu-Yasha was resting then jumped onto his shoulders and began to rub herself underneath his chin.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave a lopsided smile and petted the small cat youkai.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Onee-chan!" Hotaru came skidding pass Kagome's room and crashed into hallway table. She then, came running in Kagome's room. "Onee-chan!"   
  
"What?" Kagome was still scribbling her notes for her next big test for her summer school. Hotaru wadded over to the girl and tried to jump up to Kagome's height.  
  
"I wanna go to the library!"  
  
"What's wrong with your books?"  
  
"I read them."  
  
"What's wrong with the books in Souta's room?"  
  
"I read those too."  
  
"What about mine?"  
  
"I didn't understand yours. All it was, was numbers and letters scattered everywhere."  
  
"What about mom's books? Or jii-san's?"  
  
"I tried reading those, but they have too many big words." Hotaru tugged on the yellow sundress. "Pwease, onee-chan! I would ask nii-chan, but he doesn't know that way that well..ONEGAI!" Hotaru gave her puppy eyes.  
  
Kagome looked at her then sighed and scooted back and leaned down to pick up the five year old. "Okay,"  
  
"Yay!" Hotaru hugged the girl's neck. "You should bring your stuff, incase we stay long." Kagome nodded at the idea.   
  
"Go get ready and tell everyone else, we'll be leaving." Hotaru nodded and raced out. Kagome sank to her chair and sighed. 'I wish mom and jii-san didn't leave for their vacation..' the girl thought resting her chin on her desk, her breath blowing the papers.  
  
She look at the clock to see it was only ten. 'I should just finish up everything there, its better then sitting here and letting my mind wander to Inu-Yasha...' she sat up and looked out her window, to see the bright blue sky and the yellow white sun.  
  
"*sigh*"  
  
~*Library*~  
  
"Oooooooooo!!!" Hotaru looked around with big eyes. Her twin stood next to her, hugging herself.  
  
Souta looked at the amber-eyed twin. "I told you to bring a jacket."  
  
"But I really didn't think it was gonna be this.. COLD!"  
  
"Sssssssssshhhhhhhh!!!!" some people turned around to hush the girl. Saturn in response stuck out her tongue at them before being pulled away by Souta.  
  
Kagome sat at one of the tables as her brother and the adopted twins race to go find a book.  
  
'Its peaceful here,' Kagome thought looking around. 'Let's see if I can get anything done now.' she open up her textbook and began to write once more.  
  
~*3 Hours Later*~  
  
*PLOP!*  
  
Kagome looked up startled to find towers of books. She leaned over to see Hotaru grinning at her. Saturn showed up and plopped down in one of the chair with only ONE book. She eyed the hundred of book her twin got. Souta showed up after, not with book, but video games.  
  
Kagome gave a 'should have expected that,' smile and got up. "I'll be back. I think I'll go get a book for myself."  
  
"The 'Younger Teen,' and 'Teen' section is over there." Hotaru pointed to her right, as she had already begun to read one of her books.  
  
"What? You memorize the whole library already? Next you, you're going to be telling us the dictionary is next to the adult section."  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
Saturn did an anime fall as Souta sweat drop. Kagome chuckled a little bit and walked off. She passed the mythology and fantasy books then backed up. She looked down the aisle and decided to check out the section.  
  
'Even though I could just go to Feudal Japan, to have my own fantasy book.' Kagome smiled sadly at the thought. 'I wonder how everyone doing?' she looked around and spotted an old leathery book. She pulled it out to see it was closed up with a strap and chains around it.  
  
'That's odd.'  
  
"Young lady, you're not supposed to be in this place." Kagome turned around to see an old man there with wide glasses. The girl looked around to see she had wander to far.  
  
Hiding the book behind her, Kagome quickly walked out and turned around. "I'm sorry. I must've been caught up in my thoughts. I'll be careful next time."  
  
The man just huffed and locked the door this time. Kagome walked on and brought the book from out behind her back. She looked at it to see it was dusty and a strange symbol on it.  
  
"What's that nee-chan?" Souta asked as he saw Kagome sit down with the old leathery book.  
  
"I don't know." she looked at her watch. "We better get going. I have to make dinner, unless you three aren't hungry." she looked up to see all three kids gone and in line to check out their books.  
  
Kagome eyes almost bugled out. 'Damn they move fast when food is mention. But if you said 'chores,' they move slow, slower then a turtle.' she stood up and packed up her stuff and slip the strap of her messenger bag over her head.  
  
Kagome looked at the book in her hand to see there was no barcode on it. She looked around. 'I can't check it out if there's no barcode... or I don't have to CHECK it out; I could just borrow it.' the girl slipped it inside her bag and walked off.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome sat in her room with the book before her. It was still bound up the silvery chain. She reached out for it and touched the chains.  
  
'I wonder what those are for?' she thought, unchaining it. Kagome stared at the cover. "The Eye of the Four Tigers? Strange name." she opened it up, to see a blank page. "Hn?"   
  
Kagome flipped a couple of more pages to see it was all blank. "How weird." she flipped to the first page, her eyes widen.   
  
Black words began to appear before her eyes. Kagome just stared to see the whole paged filled in seconds. She didn't notice the shard of the Shikon no Tama glowing.  
  
'That was weird, but then again. My life had went from normal to weird...' Kagome looked at the words then began to read it out loud.  
  
"Dear reader, for the story you are about to read, will take you on a strange, but fascinating adventure; but do not turn the page if you are not ready. Instead close up the book and wait until you are ready, but if you are...  
  
"Then by all means, turn the page and find what your adventures are, the people you'll meet, and your destiny."  
  
Kagome stared at the words. 'My destiny? What a strange book.' she shrugged. 'Well, lets find out my destiny.' Kagome turned to page  
  
Suddenly the book began to glow. Kagome eyes widen as she held the book away from her, as she began to glow.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome was sucked body and all into the book, which dropped back onto her bed.  
  
Hotaru stood there, eyes widen. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" the grey eyed twin turned away and ran.  
  
Saturn and Souta both looked up from their books to see Hotaru skid in, her face pale and breathing hard.  
  
"Hotaru??" Saturn stood up.  
  
"O-O-Onee-chan! She-she was sucked into the book!! *FWUMP!*" Hotaru collapsed on the ground.  
  
Saturn looked from her twin to Souta, both very confused.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
FM: Saa, that was intersting, no? And thank-you for reviewing and Animeniac! I hope my grammer was better this time. ^^;; And I DO! Look forward to your story. ^^  
  
Riku: *tugs Cloud back to him from Brat from d.g. and crew* CLOUD IS MINE!! MINE!  
  
Sora: ^^;;  
  
Cloud: ACK! Can't.. breath! Need... air!!  
  
FM: Aren't we alittle possieve.... Anyhoo! Review!! You're all going to like the next chapter, and later on. ^^ 


	3. Trouble Some

[Inu-Yasha looking behind him with cherry petals floating around.]  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
*POKE!*   
  
*POKE!*  
  
Saturn poked the book that was laying on Kagome's bed with a VERY long stick as Souta and Hotaru were standing next to her, a huge blanket over them.  
  
"You sure it wasn't some hallucanation, Hotaru?" Souta asked. The girl shook her head, furisouly.  
  
"Iie! I say what I saw! And Onee-chan was sucked right into the book after it glowed."  
  
Saturn poke the book once more. "I know you never lied, Hotaru, but books can't do that."  
  
"You calling me a liar!??"  
  
"EEEEE!!" Saturn fell on her face from being startled by her twin reaction. Souta just gave a nervous smile.  
  
"Now, now you two..." He looked at the book as it started to glow. Hotaru screamed and ran out of Kagome's room as Saturn looked up to see the book screaming.  
  
"IT'S ALIVE!! ALIVE!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" The other twin ran out with Buyo somehow on her back as Souta slammed the door shut.  
  
The three leaned against the door and looked down to see the light from the room, died down. They looked at each other, wondering who was going to check.  
  
"Do you see anything strange?" A sock appeared from behind the door with two big goggly eyes and looked around.  
  
"Nope, nothing strange. Everything seems normal."  
  
"SATURN!!"  
  
"Okay, okay...." Saturn's head poked out from behind the door and looked around. "It seems to be okay. Nothing looks out of the ordinary..." The door open wider for Souta and Hotaru to peek in.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do? We have no clue where onee-chan went, and there's no one we could tell about her disappearnce. Who's going to believe us anyways??" Hotaru sunk down and began to cry.   
  
Saturn comfort her sister as Souta looked at the two. "Well, there maybe one person..." The twins looked at thier brother.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Demo, onee-chan said not open up the well." Hotaru looked at Souta and Saturn.  
  
"Well, nee-chan is indanger! And Inuyasha-nii-chan is the only that can save her!" Saturn and Hotaru both nodded at each other.  
  
"Okay! Lets get this lid off."  
  
~*About Ten Minutes Later of Strugglin*~  
  
Hotaru, Saturn, and Souta both leaned against the well, popped out. The lid was resting on the side of the well with the arrow Kagome had put there, laying next to it.  
  
"Wha-what kind of lid was that!??" Souta asked, he looked at the twins. "I thought you two brought a much more lighter lid!?"  
  
"We did," Hotaru looked at Souta. "But I think jii-sama changed lids."  
  
"Forget about the lid!" Saturn held up her blistered hands. "I say getting the arrow out of there was the hard part!" The other two nodded.  
  
Souta stood up and looked over the well. "Now the really hard part is to get Inuyasha-nii-chan to come to us." he looked at the twins. "Cause I don't think you two can't travel through the well like I can't."  
  
Saturn smiled as Hotaru leaned over to look in the dark well. "No sweat! I'm sure we can figure something out! Right Hotaru!?"  
  
*PAT!*  
  
"GAH!!" Hotaru fell in and screamed as a bright light surrounded her. Saturn leaned over to see her sister gone.  
  
"Oo!? That was unexpected." she and Souta looked at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-*CR-PLUNK!* ~Ow...~" Hotaru laid there in pain as she landed on the bottom of the well. She looked up and shook her head as she raised a clenched fist.  
  
'Your dead, nee-chan...' she looked around then looked up, not to see her twin or Souta there, but to see... "Trees???" Hotaru saw a rope ladder and began to climb it.  
  
The twin pushed herself over the well and looked around to see trees everywhere. "Whoa." she stepped down and looked around.   
  
*RUSTLE! RUSTLE!*  
  
Hotaru was unaware of something sneaking up behind her. When she finally did look behind her, there stood a gaint snake youkai, its mouth open and sylivai dripping from its mouth.  
  
Her grey eyes widen. "AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Hotaru? HOTARUUUUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
"Believe me, Saturn. She's on the other side of the well. Which means, she has to be a reincarnation of someone too!" Souta looked behind him to see Saturn ontop of the well.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"To get my sister back!!" Saturn jumped in before Souta could reach out for her and stop her. A bright light surrounded her as it did too Hotaru.  
  
Souta sunk to his knees. "Mama, is sooo not going to like this..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru ran out of the forest with the giant snake youkai on her. She then tripped and fell to the ground. Hotaru half hled herself up and shook her head.  
  
"*Ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh.....*"  
  
"The girl's eyes widen as the sound of slithering caught her attention. She turned around to see the giant snake youkai raise its head and was ready to attack. Hotaru just closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.  
  
"SANKON TETSUSOU~!!!!"  
  
Flashes of claw marks appeared and slash at the snakes head. The youkai reared back it's head and roared in agnoy. Hotaru felt someone pull her as a girl rushed up with a swung a very, BIG boomarange.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!"  
  
The boomrange caught the youkai in half as the man that was holding Hotaru, put her down. "Better get behind me," he said. Hotaru obeyed as he removed the prayer beads from his hand.  
  
"ZAZAANA!!" The twin cringed as she felt the force of the wind suddenly sucking in the youaki. Once it was over, Hotaru felt someone pick her up by the nape of her shirt and held her high. She open up one eye to stare into a pair of golden amber eyes.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Inu-Yasha asked, seeing the girl scared out of her pants.  
  
"Hotaru!? HOTARUUUUU!! WHERE ARE YOU!??? HEY!! PUT DOWN MY SISTER!!" Sangou, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha turned to see the same girl, they looked back at the girl they hade named Hotaru.  
  
"Theres-there's two of them." Inu-Yasha said. Sangou rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hai, they do seemed to be twins."  
  
"Mirror twins is more like it, thank you very much!" Saturn appeared next to Sangou. "Can I please have my sister back?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure." Inu-Yasha set down the other girl then caught a familiar scent off them. "Kagome?"  
  
The two twins looked at Inu-Yasha. Miroku and Sangou look from Inu-Yasha to the mirror twins.  
  
"Well, they do wear strange clothing, so they have to be from Kagome-sama's time." Miroku look from Saturn to Hotaru.  
  
*BONK!*  
  
"OW!!" Miroku rubbed the lump that was on his head after Saturn chucked a soda can from out of no where, at him.  
  
"It's not nice to stare, mister." Saturn huffed. Miroku just rubbed the lump as Sangou tried to muffle her giggles.  
  
Inu-Yasha just put his hands in his sleeves, a smile on his face. "Well, I think I might just like her."  
  
Saturn looked at Hotaru with worry look. "WAH!! DON'T EAT ME!! I GOTTA FIND A DEMON NAMED INU-YASHA!! OUR ONEE-CHAN, KAGOME IS IN TROUBLE!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's hand slid out from underneath the sleeves, startled. "WHAT!??" Sangou and Miroku looked at the twins too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Kaede's House*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned against the wall as Hotaru and Saturn sat next to each other.  
  
"So tell me once again," Kaede said. "What happen to Kagome-sama?"  
  
"She was in her room reading a book that she got from the library." Hotaru began.  
  
"After being in some what a depressing mood." Saturn continued on.  
  
"But she was sort of in a light hearted mood, after she got a book. I as going to ask her is she wanted something to eat, but a bright light came out of no where and I saw onee-chan get sucked right into the book!"  
  
*BONK!*  
  
"Itai!!!!" Hotaru rubbed her head where Inu-Yasha bonked her.   
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku shouted, surprised the Hanyou did something like that.  
  
"What was that for??" Hotaru asked, rubbing her head.  
  
"I was just making sure, you weren't drinking at that time or now." The Hanyou leaned back in his spot. "Cause people don't just get sucked into books."  
  
Hotaru jumped up. "But she did! I wouldn't lie something like that!!" She was pulled down by Saturn.  
  
"Feh!" Inu-Yasha sat back and stuck his hand in his sleeves. "I don't think Kagome needs me! I just think she using that as an excuse to me to come back."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Sangou shouted.  
  
"IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!!"  
  
"Guh!" Inu-Yasha flinched as Saturn jumped up, fire burning around her. Miroku edge away from the girl and leaned over to Sangou.  
  
"i think this one takes after, kagome-sama." Sangou just giggled.  
  
"SHE DID GET SUCKED INTO A BOOK!! I DIDN'T SEE IT MYSELF, BUT ONEE-CHAN IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!!" Saturn began to breath hard. "If you won't help us," she turned away. "Then we'll get her back ourselves!" with that, the gold amber-eyed twin stalked out. Hotaru stood up and bowed before taking after her twin.  
  
"Keh," Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, smiling. "I think i'm gonna like that girl." he bounded after them.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped in front of the twins. Saturn just stared at the Hanyou. "I'll help you, but you have to promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to tell me what's been happening to Kagome while she was home." he kneeled to the twins, a sly look on his face. "EVERYTHING."  
  
Saturn just smiled as Hotaru shook her head.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled himself up out of the well, and stood there as the twins jumped onto the ground. "Huh?" He looked down to see a piece of green cloth stuck between a small crack in the well. He grabbed it and held it to his nose.  
  
'Ka...go..me..." Inu-Yasha sniffed it, smelling Kagome scent coming off it. 'Damn you, you better not be in any danger.' He tighten his grip on the piece of cloth from Kagome skirt. His face soften.  
~*FLASH~*  
  
The Human Inuyasha laid there on the ground with his head resting on Kagome's lap with his eyes closed.   
  
"You... smell nice."  
  
Kagome looked surprised, and also embarrassed. Her heart picking up it's rate.  
  
*Ba-Bump*   
  
"Eh...!?" Kagome looked slightly panicky, and continuing to blush. "Wh, what's this. Despite telling me you couldn't stomach my smell."  
  
Inuyasha seemed to cuddle closer to Kagome, looking half-asleep. "That was... a lie."  
  
~*FLASH!*~  
  
"And it was a lie. I did love your scent. Such a gentle scent. "  
  
~*FLASH!*~  
  
Kagome leaned back on Inuyasha, her back resting against his.  
  
"!" Inu-Yasha began to ponder with Kagome leaning against him. 'Kagome... has come to me.' Inuyasha continues to think to himself, while Kagome doesn't move.  
  
'She has a nice smell... Such a gently scent on her...' Inu-Yasha thought as he looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Kagome, I... like your smiling face. Somehow... when I'm with you, I feel relieved it seems..." The hanyou said.  
  
~*FLASH!*~   
  
Inu-Yasha tighten his grip more. "And I meant every word of it, Kagome. " he looked at the piece of cloth. "When your around me, I feel relaxed, it's just something about your scent, about you." he looked away. 'Not like Kikyou, who smells of soil and death...'  
  
The twins look at each other as the Hanyou was justing standing there, his eyes hidden by his bangs.  
  
"i'm not going to disturb him, its not nice." Hotaru whipsered to her sister. Saturn sighed.  
  
*THONK!!*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!??" Inu-Yasha looked up as there was a lump on his head from a soda can being chucked at him.  
  
"Oooooooo! I'm gonna tell Onee-chan that you said a bad word!" Saturn sang. The hanyou growled.  
  
"If you live long enough." The twins screamed not in fright, but in a happy scream as Inu-Yasha pounced for them.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"N."  
  
Kagome eyes slowly open then slowly sat up, holding her head. "Wha-what happen? Where am I?" she looked around to see she was in a field of grass.  
  
A couple of evil laughter caught her attention. Kagome turned around to see two men appoarching her with so not a friendly face.  
  
Kagome eyes widen and scooted back on her heels. 'Inu..' "INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FM: *looks at her Cloud* WE still have our Cloud.  
  
Sora: How can you tell?  
  
FM: Becuase our Cloud is from Kingdom Hearts, not from FF7 or FF8... GAH! I don't know which one! All I know is there's too many FF's!!  
  
Sora: ^^;; Review.. 


End file.
